killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
KFS-Training (1.0)
KFS-Training is a single player map in Killing Floor 1.0. Plot Summary This map shows the player going through a Disaster response Force training facility. They learn how to use a gun, throw grenades, do some jumping, knock over physics objects, crawl through a vent and fight off some zombies with an Axe. Brief Walktrhough The Training map starts out with you at a firing range. You need to shoot three barrels with a Winchester within a time limit. In order to start the firing range, you must walk over to a fuze box on the right side of the room and use it. This test seems difficult at first because there is no crosshair, but it isn't hard if you point the Winchester's tip at what you cant to hit. This should make it a lot easier to hit the buckets. After hitting all of the buckets in the allotted time, a door will open to the next room. The next test involves Grenades. All you need to do is toss a Grenade into a pipe at the center of a firing range. This is much easier than the last exam. Make sure the pipe's opening is at or near the center of the screen, then toss the grenade. It'll go in and blow up. After it blows up, a door will open to the next room. Test three involves you jumping on wooden platforms that are over a pool of water. Just jump when you get to the edge of each platform and you'll pass the test in no time. If you fall, there is a staircase that connects the pool with the start of the test. Test four involves using physics objects to enter a vent. At the back of a small room is a vent with a file cabinet near it. Your goal is to knock over the file cabinet, push it in front of the vent entrance, then hop on the file cabinet and enter the vent. The file cabinet is upright, so you'll need to tip it over to use it as a step to access the vent. Push the file cabinet around so that it starts tipping around. Keep doing that until it falls over. Then, you can push it over ot the vent. Hop into the vent and follow it to the final room. The final test involves fighting zombies. You start out in a medium-sized room with two double doors near either over, several open cages, an Axe on the right side of the room, and a switch on the right wall. Once you hit the switch, the zombies will appear from the double doors on the left side. A good way to deal with the zombies is to hit the fire key before they get right next to you. That way, your Axe will hit them before they can strike. After you hit them, walk back and do it again. It won't take long. After finishing off the zombies, KFS-Training will be complete! Category:1.0 single player maps